Moonlight Sonata
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: New mission for the certain 4 guys. Having not the knowledge that the mission will change their lives


Wai

Wai~ another action-adventure ficcie of mine! The difference is, this one is kinda dark ^_^ this was made during a dull evening in a bright Monday. Oh for those guys who are not a member in ff.net and want to review (please do!!) this ficcie (and the rest fics I made) please leave your mail address, so I can inform you when the next chapter is uploaded. Doumo for reading! ^_^ *houyo to kisu* 

Spoilers: none for chapter 1  
Warnings: dark, shonen-ai, violation, angst  
Pairings: being hold as a secret for now, but if you read my fics then you'll guess at least one of them^^ 

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me 

**Moonlight Sonata **  
Kisaragi Yuu

Sonette 1 – De Lüge 

"Code 666, plant the plastic bomb in room 08 on the fourth floor and retreat to our base, Siberian." 

"Check." 

"Code 677, now Balinese, take the filter from the underside of the silicon's plants and retreat." 

"Done." 

"Abyssinian, did you cancel the target?" 

"Hai." 

"Ok, now retreat. You got 2 minutes and 49 seconds to move back." 

"Understood." 

The three assassins in dark wardrobe ran as fast as they could to the exit while the youngest Weiß settled down his laptop and started to move away. With eyes still wary of the smoky building sight, he ran out too. 

Explosion. 

*** 

It was a dull day in Monday afternoon, the school hour was still on, which meant there'll be no drooling fangirls until late evening. An exception on the bright student, Tsukiyono Omi, who got a break from his school in a perplex situation. Omi didn't really understand, but heck, he got a holiday and there's no way he's going to miss it.

Yohji sat on the wooden seat provided in the flowershop, looking at his teammates who were working with relaxed smile tugged on their lips. That was, of course, an exception to Aya who never smiled when he didn't need to. But even the cold leader of Weiß was seen less tight that day.

The lanky blonde playboy of Weiß stretched his arms and observed the white Roses beside him.

"Yohji-kun, don't be so lazy onegai? We are busy here!" 

"I see no woman, I see no girl, I don't even see any female kind, and so I see no work." 

"Mou~" Omi groaned grumpily at the playboy's reply. He put the Night Orchid's pot on the front table and took another pot of it to design the cashier table. Seeing no more work to do, he sat down next to Yohji and took a drink. 

"So bishonen," Yohji started, "How many explosions have we did for this month? I wouldn't call this to 'seldom', from the memory I got we haven't take any kind of these explosive missions for months." 

"Hum... last night was the 6th. Yeah, true if we have more explosive missions nowadays. Wonder what Kritiker is thinking."

"Geez, if I have to take more on those bombs that have the shape of a gummy, I would go crazy." Ken stated, spraying more water to the healthy Gentian in front of him. 

"Yesterday was an extemporaneous mission." 

"Yes it was, Aya-kun." 

"I wonder..." Aya stopped, his teammates glanced to him, but then he looked back to the flower arrangement he was handling and continued, "...Betsuni, nandemonai." 

His other teammates looked to each other. 

*** 

"Weiß the white hunters hunt the beasts from the dark." 

The screen of Persia faded. The four boys with redhead assistant still put their eyes on the blank screen. The silence was overwhelming, until Yohji slumped to the couch and demanded, "Another explosive mission?" 

"Yes it is, Balinese. Now I've sent the data files to Bombay, all you guys have to do is ask him for the details. Remember to go with the conceived routine. I don't take failures." 

And with that, the redhead assistant walked out of the flowershop while the boys remained silent. 

"Saa... Bombay, get on with the blasted data files, will ya?" asked Yohji. 

"Hai. So... the first is to execute these people," he pointed to the list of 4 names on the sheet of paper he held, "And then take the piano composition of Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven." 

"Nani? What a piano composure has anything to do with this?" Ken raised his eyebrow. 

"I have no idea... but it was written here, so I guess we just have to do it." 

Omi read the data files sent to him once again, making sure that Kritiker didn't make any mistake in the target. What in the world has a music composure had to do with this skipped him too. 

Ken and Yohji looked to each other, one by one guessing what the youngest blonde Weiß had in mind while their leader leaned back to the spiral stairs with eyes particularly closed and arms folded tightly on his chest. 

"Black lilies." 

"Eh?" the redhead's teammates glanced at their leader state. Aya unfolded his arms and walked outside, one hand tugged on his slim waist. 

*** 

Aya walked down to the streets, with both hands slipped on his side pockets, heading to wherever his legs intended to go. Which soon, took him to the ex-hospital where his sister was taken care of. He looked up to the white building with Red Cross drawn on the side of it, remembering all the memories he had there when his sister was in coma. 

When she was paralyzed there, Aya wished that she would someday wake up and smile her usual genki smile to her dearest brother, but now when she already woken up... 

He wished she never did. 

He's acting egoist, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. 

Actually living in Weiß was more than a man could handle. Not even him. But he could cope with the tortures and pains in the dreamless life he had because he had a goal. A goal to kill a certain man named Takatori, a goal to take his dead parents and paralyzed sister revenge, a goal that gave him some reasons to live. 

It may be pathetic for some people, but at least it was a reason, and it was what kept Aya live. 

But now? 

He didn't have any more reasons to live. And being the innocents' lifesaver was none of his option in living. It may be so with the rest of his teammates, but for him... no way. To hell with the others' misfortunes, he didn't care at all. Why should he? Why should he care when the others also didn't care for him when he needed them the most? 

/I have my own way to be condemned in burning hell/ 

Then, caused by the deepness of his thoughts in the future plan that he knew it wasn't there, he didn't notice that someone was keeping an eye on him. 

While being a trained assassin had sharpened his 6th sense, he soon noticed that someone was stalking him. He walked to the quiet park, preparing himself to attack anyone poor enough to dare stalked him. Until suddenly, one hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him hard onto the nearest tree. He gasped. 

"Why hellow there, Weiß scum." 

"Omae..." 

Schuldich's reddish orange long strands touched Aya's forehead. The German smiled his own smirk to the Japanese redhead as he tried to read the other's mind on him but again, failed miserably. He smiled. 

"I never could read your mind, why is that?" 

"Maybe because I don't have one." 

Schuldich paused at the monotone line in Aya's voice, "Touché." 

Aya glared at the German, having not even a single drop of sweet fear in his violet gaze. Schuldich, a mastermind who liked to play with other's inner thought couldn't find any fun in this Weiß's leader. But he didn't let it go so easily. Not with the knowledge that later on, things will get pretty interesting, thanks to the Oracle. 

/So let this investment of fun be/ he thought to himself while smirking his own way to the opposite 'someone' who was forcefully pushed against the tree at that time. Aya still compressed his deathglare to the abroad enemy. Still smiling, Schuldich loosed his grip on Aya's shoulder. 

And soon let go of the redhead completely as he smiled again to him, the kind of evil smiles he had. And maybe, the only one left in his private lugubrious life. 

Another dreamless life he had, just like the rest of Schwarz. And Weiß. 

"Es ist nur aine Aufgabe. De Lüge." 

"Nani..." 

"Auswiedersehen." 

With his skill on moving as fast as light, Schuldich jumped to the tree and disappeared, leaving deep laughter in Aya's mind. Thoughtful violet eyes stared at the spot where Schuldich disappeared, saying nothing while keep staring blankly. 

He had no intention on letting his emotion go like he always did when he saw anyone related to Takatori. Schuldich was related to Takatori, so was the Schwarz. But why he had not even a single intent in searching for a battle now? 

/I lost my reasons to live, maybe that's it/ 

The redhead lowered his eye level and locked it onto his pale palm, while a few of dead brown coloured leafs flew down to him. 

"I already knew, Schuldich." 


End file.
